Through Rough and Mild Weather
by SparklingDreamer
Summary: Destination is a funny thing when it comes to the less expected... Cupcake all the way
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of JE's characters! This is my very first fanfic, hope you won't get bored reading it**

* * *

**Ch. 1**

So there I was now sitting on the couch on a Friday night. Alone. Again. Watching TV without really paying attention to whatever I was watching. My thoughts have been keeping me away from the presence. Thoughts I could not suppress. It felt like I was not fully me. In fact a part of me felt like missing yet. Joe.

I could just call him, but what if he had someone over? This would be awkward. On the other hand it was Friday night, I was sure there was a game airing he would not want to miss. Go and call him! I demanded myself like a teenager that had a crush on the hottest guy in school. I am over thirty already. An outgrown woman. You can do it! Just go for it! I looked over to Rex who had stopped running in his wheel and was glaring at me.

"It is ridiculous to debate about calling him or better not, isn't it? I asked my cohabitant as if he would reply me. He twitched with his whiskers as a kind of answer though.

I stood up and took my cell phone out of my amply black purse I often tended to take to work. My hands began to tremble caused by nervousness. I braced myself and called him. Since we became a couple for the first time he's been #1 on speed dial.

Realizing I just called him and hearing the ringing I suddenly didn't know what I should say. I am a talkative person; no one ever got me speechless neither in chit chats nor on calls but Joe did make me go out of words.

"What?" He said somewhat annoyed when he picked up the phone. Maybe I shouldn't have called, I thought. "Hope this is no phone prink you dumbass otherwise-"

"Um hey, it's um it's Stephanie." Apparently he did not check the caller-ID.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you um never mind. Why you calling?" It felt good to hear his voice like this was just what I needed. He sounded so cool compared to me.  
I smote my forehead so hard I hoped the bash wasn't hearable at the other side of the line. What the hell was I supposed to say why I called?!

"I um I-" My voice cracked and I felt a tear rolling down my face. I did not want to cry so I wiped the tear swiftly away in hope that would stop other tears from forming and following the drop down my cheek. I opened my mouth to respond but shut it because nothing came out.

"Hello? You still there?" He asked.  
I sniffed as silent as I could and tried to smile as a kind of encouraging myself to not crave in.

"Yeah, yeah, I am still here. Um I just, I was just bored and thought um why don't you call somebody and hey I thought of how much time has passed by that you last spoke with Morelli so I called ya."  
I could sense he was examining my statement inasmuch it took some minutes for him to reply.

"Are you sure you just told me the truth?"  
This reminded me of how he must have been feeling lied to for the past few years about me relating to Ranger. A mass of a sense of guilt came up my stomach.

"Why do you still have to bring up this?" I felt more tears finding their way down in silence.

"What?"

I made a noise that was like a mix of sniffing and sighing. "The past. Ranger. You know what I mean!"

"Are you crying?"

"No! And if I was who cares?!"

"Um listen Bob needs to be walked-"

"It's past nine. Bob never needs to be taken out at this time!"  
He sighed. "Alright, listen Steph, I had a long day and I would like to relax the time before I head to bed just to wake up tomorrow to just go to fucking work. So-"

I cut him off before he could end his sentence. "I miss you." I said calmly. I am sure I caught him by surprise since there were some strokes of silence. I would be surprised too when I were him. I mean I never really revealed my feelings toward Joe.

**Joe's POV**

Wow. She never said she missed me before. I know since Dickie the dickhead cheated on Steph it was hard for her and still is to allow any of caring and loving feelings toward anyone, especially me. God a year ago she was not even able to say the L-word! I knew she felt the same but I wanted to hear them though.

And now!? We haven't been a couple again since the incident on Hawaii. This betrayal she was doing she proved me live still made angry. I wanted Stephanie to be mine, only mine. If we only could talk about the thing with Ranger I could even try to forgive her and restart from the very beginning, _together_.

I went through my hair with my free hand and closed my eyes. How much I would love to have her here in my arms watching the game together while a little chit chat. And then go upstairs and make love to her. Why could life not be just that easy?

"Steph-" I started but did not know exactly how to go on.  
She sniffed one more time before she went on. "I am sorry. It just came out without real thoughts."

I wished she would not be crying. I felt horrible whenever she cried. Even when we are not together I still cared about her. "You should go to bed." I needed to do so at least to just think about this damn situation we were in.

She sighed disappointedly. "Yeah, I maybe should, um well, goodnight then."

" G'night!" Cupcake. I hung up and sight frustrated. Bob came along barking.

"Seems it will stay the two of us here in this house. No Stephanie." He barked at this again.

"What? I know I should give us another chance, a last one." I paused. "But I am just so sick of this all!" Jeez! I was having a conversation with a fur monster!

Joe, you're on a good way to become mad. I laughed at this thought.

Switching the TV off I turned off the lights as well and headed upstairs to shower all the frustration off my body and mind I had lately. I don't know for how long I showered but due to the cold water that laved down the shower it must be quite long enough.

Crawling into bed I closed my eyes. Stephanie's face showed up. Her bright smile that never failed to make me smile no matter how bad my day had been. Even just thinking of that made me smile and I might have gone to dreamland with that one thing on my face.

**Stephanie's POV**

The next morning I was already up at six but did not get out of bed. I was gaping at the ceiling through the eyes of mine with all the heavy bags under them and all the stickiness left from the tears. I did not feel like beginning the day yet. Maybe I should just keep laying here for the entire day, maybe even week, I thought.

Suddenly there was a banging at the door. "I am not home!" I yelled.

The banging did not stop and a female voice was hearable. Lula. "If you ain't open up that friggin' door of yours I'm gonna occurring it! But you'd better not want me to 'cause these shoes were not made for occurring some stupid doors." She shouted.

I got up and went to the door. Removing the safety chain and the locks I opened the door.

"What do you want? Have you watched at the watch yet? Some people still sleep at this time!" I burdened.

"Jeez! Gurl! You look horrible! Your hair's messier than ever!" She came closer.

"And your eyes! It's not Halloween yet, you know?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Let me alone." I wanted to shut the door at her but she made it to come in.

"You a happy gurl you have a friend like me." She took her purse and depleted the content of it on the used up coffee table in the living-room. Like she was carrying around a mobilized beauty parlor in her purse. A dozen of eye-shadow plates, lipsticks in different colors, rouge, mascara in black, mascara in brown, mascara in blue and even in black with silver crystals in it! Besides the make-up stuff there was her stun gun, pepper spray and her gun with munitions.

"Lula-"

"You need to go outside again, to work, Vinnie is going crazy there! I do not know why you being the way you're being. I mean you broke up like hundred times and came back together again!"

Was I the only one that saw it differently? Why could no one understand that we'll probably never get back together after all that happened? And it is all because of me acting so stupid and immature.

I faked a smile. "So why are you already up and what are you doing here?"

"Making you a new girl." She grinned bright and I feared something not so good was coming. "You go shower and I'm gonna prepare everything."

I looked at her confused. She pushed me toward the bathroom which was next to my bed room. I did as I was told and showered until I looked like red lobster.

When I got out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel going to my knees Lula was awaiting me already with a huge grin on her face. I saw bags I was sure of weren't there before.

"You ready to get sexy?" She asked.

I shook my head no but she ignored that and pulled me into my bedroom. She took something pinkish out of one of those bags and held it up to show me.

"What you think of this?" It was a dress that looked a little too short with glitter all over it. The synthetic cloth had no sleeves and was quite exposed at the top.  
"Lula, I don't think this is gonna fit me."

"My chin! You go try it on!" She handed me the pinky cloth. "And if this really does not suit you I have a lot of other choices to try." She winked at me.

I put it on and Lula and I looked at me in the mirror agreeing this was nothing for. I had to try on some other things but nothing fitted very well.

"Lula. I can wear some of my clothes-"

"These shabby things you call clothes?" She pointed at my closet. "Hell no!" Putting another thing out one of the bags she held up a red long-top printed with little colorful leaves on it. It looked best of all the other stuff she's been showing me. I tried it on and it didn't look that bad on me.

"You look great! You just gotta add a pantyhose and this." She gave me a bronze-colored blazer. Lula went to my closet and took out a pair of black pumps with four inches heels.

"And what if I'll need to chase a douche bag? I can impossibly chase someone in these shoes!" Besides they reminded me of Joe. I wore them for him on one of our 'dates'.

"Take a pair of other shoes with you if you think you can't run in 'em." I sighed. I kind of hoped she would read between the lines and let me wear another pair of shoes. "And now we gotta do your make up and fix the mess on your head."

"We?"

"Yeah. And now hold still." It took an hour until Lula or how she would call it 'we' were done with my make-up and hair.

"You can look inna mirror and thank me for my work now." She said proudly. I hesitantly looked into the mirror and my mouth dropped open. There a lot more mascara on my eyelashes than ever. My lips were bright red and my cheek bones were accented more than I would like them. I looked like Barbie.

My hair looked like I was energized because of the extreme amount of curls that gave my hair more volume than it already had. "Wow um… wow." I was speechless.

"You look stunning." I wasn't sure if stunning was the right word for that…

On the way to the office we stopped by at Tasty Pastry's to get some donuts and coffee. At the office which was still a van bus since the real office had been exploded in some way Connie was reading some magazine until she heard us entering the office.

"Holy shit!" Her mouth dropped open. "You look like.. um isn't that too much of make-up? And these heels? Seriously, you look like you'd been dressed up by Lula."

"Actually, I-"

"I dressed her up, in fact. Glad you see it." Lula interrupted me.

Connie shook her head trying to not look too amused and took out a profile.

"You can start with this one. Shouldn't be too hard to catch." I looked at the file. Frankie Chester.

"Armed robbery?"

"Don't worry, he's drunk most of the time and by the side of you in these clothes you can probably outsmart him and bam he's at the police station."

I put the file into my purse and headed toward the door. "Wait, I'm gonna come with you." Great, at least I won't have to make a fool out of me alone.

Lula read out of the file where Chester lived and I was hoping for him to be not much of trouble to handle with. I rang the bell. No answer. I rang again and again until a half-naked man I supposed was Chester showed up at the door.

"What!"

I introduced myself the usual way and told him to come with me to rearrange an appointment for court.

"Sure."

"Maybe you should go and don something." I said.

He looked down at him. "Oh no, I'm fine. Plus you can have a good look of me that way." He winked at me. Eww.

Before we reached Lula's Firebird a shooting started. "Duck your head!" I shouted.

After seven shots it stopped I looked around and got up just like Lula. Only Chester didn't get up. I kicked him lightly but he didn't move. I bent down and I felt the urge to throw up as I saw that some piece of Chester's head was missing.

How could I think I would have luck today? "I gotta go. Police is coming and you know how allergic I am to the police!?"

"Wait! You can't leave me here. I need a ride home!"

"But-"

"No buts! You'll wait for me till I can go too!"

"Hunh! Can I at least wait in the car? At the next block?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Woe betide you when you leave!"

She went to her car and I could see drive to the next block.

The first police car that came was that of Big Dog and Carl Costanza.

They looked down at the corpse as they made their way to me. "You did not shoot him, did you?"

"No!"

"Just wanted to be sure." Carl said.

"See you're working. Haven't seen you for days!" Big Dog said.

"Yeah, um needed some time off work and stuff." I replied with a kind smile.

"Have you seen anyone?"

"I'm afraid no, I haven't. It went just so fast."

"It's okay though. We'll try to find it out. You okay?" Carl said.

"Yeah, I had luck what I can't say of Chester."

We stood there with no more words been said while some other cars arrived and some appeared.

"What happened?" I heard someone say whose voice sounded so familiar. Joe appeared and stood next to Carl. The side of him made me even happy. He looked over to me and then talked to Big Dog and Carl.

I didn't really listen to what he said but it didn't really matter to me anyway.

They seemed to be done here since the two left with a 'see ya' to me.

Now Joe was looking at me again. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I um I'm fine."

That was being awkward because we just stood there for several minutes with no flirting, no looking into my neckline, no yelling, nothing. Then he broke the silence. "You look good." He checked my look from the top to the bottom and a grin appeared on his face. "You just used a little bit too much of make-up."  
I blushed. "Yeah, I know um Lula just thought I'd need to dress up like this with all that."

He sighed and ran his hand though the black wavy hair of his. It looked so damn sexy. "I can't do this."

"I don't understand-"

"This all!" He paused and lowered his voice while coming closer. "I really wanna be with you."


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**Ch. 2 Part 1**

**Joe****'****s POV **

Steph smiled "I want to be with you too-"

"But I don't wanna be stuck in this damn circle! I don't wanna be an effing second plan when things don't work with Manoso. Neither do I want to be your plan A which you think of will fail so you can run into Manoso as your plan B! I am sick of this shit! I am sick of you not letting us speak out on this! I can't handle this anymore!" My voice was rising word by word but I couldn't help it. I could blame it on me being Italian with a hot temper but truth be told, I sent her signals by 'yelling' at her. Unfortunately she did not get them.

Maybe I was not being concrete enough or she just maybe didn't think of further reasons for me yelling at her than nagging because of her cars exploding or her job in generally.

Her facial expression changed by the second I started saying these things a bit loudly. Staring down at my shoes I started counting to ten for two reasons.

Firstly I did not want to see her burst out in tears and second of all I needed to lower this temper of mine. Good that the coroner already had been there to examine the corpse before taking it to the coroner's court. By that all the photos were taken and the officers left. Only the two of us were left.

"I am sorry if I made you think I'd be using you as a plan a, or b or whatever. I didn't intend to make you feel this way."

"Well, what did you intend by your actions?" As expected she stayed silent. I shook my head in disgust and turned on my heels.

I heard her running after me and clinging to my arm. "What do I have to do to prove you that I've changed? I've learned from my mistake! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" I stopped walking and slid her hand from my arm. The touch felt warm and somehow good. And yet, I wasn't allowed to have more than this touch of her hand.

"I need to work."

She let me go. "Fine! Go and let things stay the way they are!" She was near crying, I hoped I could make it to my car before she started crying. This was the last thing I needed today.

"Hope this shooter that shot Chester will come back and shoot me! I bet-" She went on shouting stupid things but I just covered my ears and left.

**Steph****'****s POV **

I could not believe what just had happened. Did we argue? I didn't think so; at least it didn't feel like it was an argument.

"Finally you're back. This waiting made me hungry, I think I could need a bucket of chicken nuggets or maybe even two right now, don't you agree?"

Lula said when I sat down on the passenger seat of her Firebird.

"Um no, could you bring me back to my apartment?"

"Everything okay?"

"Nothing special." I just botched everything up.

When the Firebird rolled down the parking lot in front of the two-story quadrat of brick I saw a car, which I was sure of belonged to none of the renters here. It was the black Mercedes of Ranger. Great!

I got out of Lula's car, thanked for riding me home and waved her goodbye as she drove off.

"Why are you here?" I asked him while he was leaning against his car and watching me through his sun glasses. At least I thought he would but I couldn't be 100% sure.

"I heard you were in a shooting."

"I was not directly in a shooting. Someone started shooting when Lula and I wanted to detain a FTA."

"You wounded? Anyone dead?"

"As you can see I am all fine. But Frankie got shot through his head."  
He eyeballed me which made me hold the blazer closed to not to show too much skin.

"Nice outfit but-" He half-grinned.

"I know too much make-up! I get it! Why are you still here?"

He came closer but I stepped back to keep space between us. "Stressed?" He said. "You know I can take all of it away, you just gotta say it and-"

What the fuck? "Are you fucking kidding me?"

How come I was so blind and it took me losing my real true love until I saw it? Was I always that easy to get? "Wasn't I rigorous enough the last time?"

"What? You said you would not want to-"

"And I still mean it! I am no hoe that-"

"Oh you're not a hoe. What's wrong with having more than just one-"

"No, you don't understand." I sighed. "Look, I am no cool person like you keeping all my emotions and thoughts hidden behind fancy sun glasses. I don't even know if you have something like emotions!" Maybe this was a little too rough but this was the truth. Ironical. I don't reveal my feeling either but with Ranger it seriously seems like he wouldn't have any.

"I do have emotions. How would I know otherwise that I love you?"  
No. No no no. No! I did not want to hear that from him. "Why do you say this? You know exactly that I love Joe and I'd be more confused when you come along in this boat of loving. This is rude."

"Babe, I don't know why this would be rude in any way."

"Oh the hell you don't!" I was wagging my finger at him like an old wretched lady just when some children had played a joke on her.

"You do know that I feel attracted to you and get confused because I think I may love you and now? I wanna draw clean lines between Joe and me and you're here telling me you love me?!" I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Babe."

"Don't you Babe me!"

"You sure you okay? You're like talking nonsense."

"God! I am perfectly making sense!"

"Did Morelli talked you into that shit?"

"Have you always used to say his name like this? God, I was so blind!" I turned on my heels because it was like talking to a rock.

"Babe" He shouted. Was his word pool so empty that the only word that was floating there was his stupid _babe_?

"Get out of my life! Please!" I shouted back and headed to my apartment.

**Joe****'****s POV**

Opening the front door Bob was about to jump into me but checked back. He was doing this daily now. I could tell by the whining of his that he was missing someone. Someone I was missing too but had to live without. There was no going back after what I said. I didn't say really bad things but it was some kind of declaration. Maybe we were not meant for being together.

_And why did we come back to our on-again stage?_ This must have had a reason, the destiny had a reason for doing so, for getting us back together after whenever we parted our ways even if our ways never were really parted because of things like our occupation reunited us and in a glimpse we were making out like nothing had happened. Even when I refused to allow her back into my life as my significant other she somehow made it back though. Always.

Whenever I was near her talking or just listening to what she said while our off-again I could sense the sparkling inflammation being still there then.

The barking of Bob brought me back to presence. I petted his pelt.

"Aw who's daddy's big boy? Oh you are. Right you're daddy's big allegiant friend. No one is as allegiant as you are" He barked some more and I took his leash. Stapling it to his neckband I told the big fury creature to take a walk.

"Some fresh air will be good for both you and me."

The nightly sky was appareled with scintillating stars. It was a perfect night for a romantic walk. No dark clouds covering the beauty of the night.

All the neighbors were probably already gone to bed since they were that old. Stephanie and I had taken a lot of walks hereabouts. I really should not think of her. This was bringing nowhere but keeping me stuck to this urge of running back to her and kissing the hell out of her for a new beginning with no more breaks or endings.

This was the longest walk I've ever taken with Bob. It was already past nine. Arriving back home I let him inside but I kept sitting on the porch with a bottle of beer I took from the refrigerator.

It's weird to sit there and watch things around you but forget about those of yours. You forget what's being done right in front of you and this is not even the worst part of it, no. The worst part is rather to come to consciousness and see the person that makes you the happiest has the ability to cut you into thousands of pieces slowly to make sure you suffer from the pain. This was how I felt at least.

**Steph's POV**

I was sitting on the fire escape because I couldn't sleep. The stars were twinkling so bright there was no need for street light.

I was wearing one of Joe's t-shirts he let me here months ago. This was so cheesy but I felt closer to him by wearing it.

I closed my eyes and reminisced about how often I've worn clothes of him. The only difference was that back then he was there when I've done this. A tear rolled down my cheek. How I wished he'd be here right now!

Was this really the end of us? No, I didn't want this to be the end. We always found our way back together and this time I wanted the same for the last time.

I wanted him back and never let him go. Damn! I'll do whatever it'll take to make him take me back.

I smiled at this. "No one can stop me from getting what I want, Morelli, no one!" I said aloud. And I exactly knew what I wanted.

In the middle of the night, at 2 a.m. rather, I got woken up by something. I slowly climbed out of my bed and headed out of the room into the floor. I did startle at the sound of something made of porcelain crashing. Someone was in my apartment! I could feel my heart beating faster.

"Who is here?" I said in a shaky voice while stepping closer to the living-room. I heard that person crashing something different and I knew he'd want to flee. Quickly I rushed into the living room and turned the lights on but there was no one but me in the room.

I know I should have called the police immediately but instead I checked on Rex first. I knocked at the tomato soup can of him. In return he whooshed out of it twitching his whiskers.

"Glad, you're alright." I took the phone and called the police.

"Hello? It's Stephanie." I didn't need to mention my surname since I was kind of known at the police station because of incidents that were of course not my fault like explosions of my cars or even other cars.

I could feel the man on the other side of the line rolling his eyes. "What's the matter now? Whom have you found dead this time and where?" He asked.

This was not fair! I didn't always find dead persons. Just twice a month maybe.

"Um no, no one's dead. At least I don't know if anyone is but I haven't seen anyone dead yet. No, I called because I think someone just broke into my apartment."

"You _think_?"

"I haven't seen anyone but my porcelain crashed on the floor and I am pretty positive that porcelain can't move by itself-"

"Alright, alright, gonna send someone over." He hung up.

A quarter of an hour later I heard someone knocking at the door. "Open up! It's the police. "

I opened up. To my surprise the guy on the phone sent two cops I didn't know. One of them was not very tall. His hair was greasy and he could use some exercise in the gym. The other one had dark skin and was probably 5'8 ft. tall.

His hair was cut very short.

"Suppose you're Ms. Plum?" Mr. Chubby said.

I nodded. "Yeah and you are?"

"Officer Doug. And this is Officer Michael, my partner. So someone broke in? Were you able to identify who?"

"I'm afraid no."

Michael walked around my apartment. "Hey Doug, have a look at this!"

Doug went to the door where his partner was standing. "The lock is broken."

"Yeah, seems like the burglar isn't a very good one." He laughed. "In fact, this was an amateur." Doug turned to me. "Is anything missing?"

"I haven't looked yet but I don't think so." I replied. "Do you think he'll come back? Am I even safe here?"

"Don't worry. We can arrange the lock being exchanged with a new one, a saver one."

"That's all?"

"No, we will call the other guys that are in our team and investigate the whole case. In less than a day you'll know who the burglar was." Doug said sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes at him and Michael stepped next to Mr. Not-Only-Chubby-But-Also-Brash. "Ms. Plum, what Officer Doug intends to say is that the TPD isn't really in possession of item of equipment to examine this. We are no CSI like on TV."

I was not content with this though.

"You'll be safe for tonight." He went on talking.

"If you say so. I mean you're the pro in here."

He smiled. "We'll keep our eyes wide open in case the roughneck plans on striking again." He and his partner moved to the door and disappeared behind it.

"Can you believe this?" I said in disbelief to Rex who had already settled back into the can. When I noticed that I was soliloquizing I quit on interrupting my hamster from his beauty sleep.

The officers said there was no danger or something so I could go to sleep, right? Yes. But the problem was I didn't feel tired. Therefore I walked back into the living room and plopped onto the couch. I found something interesting to watch when I switched the TV on. Once Upon A Time was airing. I was no big fan of shows like this but I kind of felt related to it. As if the Happy Ever After has been taken away from me as well!

The next morning I awakened at 9.35 a.m. The day had started already without me. Like always.

Since it was Sunday I wouldn't have to go after silly people. Good for me, I thought. This was a perfect day for me to start my mission. Mission: Get-Morelli-Back-Even-if-I-Will-Need-To-Take-Him-T hrough-Hell. To take him through hell wasn't so difficult to cope with for me since I was like pain in his ass anyway. I smiled at this because this just reminded of how much he must have loved me to oversee me be a handful. I think he still loved me. At least this was what I wanted to believe.

I got all prettied up. Wearing the red top with the V-neck he liked so much, black pumps with little black roses printed on them and usual Levis jeans not to overdo accenting I was ready to step in front of him and show him I was worth taking back.

I brought the Mini Cooper to stop in front of Morelli's house. One last look in the inside rear view mirror and I got out of my car. I was a little excited.

I was sure he was already up since he was an early birdie.

I took a deep breath and knocked at the door. No response.

Well, his car was standing there so he had to be home. Knocking again, this time louder, he still didn't open up. I called his name and rang the bell. Maybe he was walking Bob so I sat down on one of the steps of the staircase and waited.

Fifteen minutes turned to 30 minutes and I was about to lose my patience.

Where the hell was he? He had to be back from the walk already!

I picked a little stone and daubed on the ground of which coldness my bottom could feel. Before realizing there was _Joe + Stephanie = heart_ written on the ground. I laughed because now I felt like a very young teenager having a hard crush on somebody unreachable.

The door behind me making a sound that was like a click made me startle. In an instant I rose and found myself glaring at the most attractive man I knew.

He looked taken aback by the side of me.

Bob barked and attacked me with lots of kisses which made me knew-jerkily elude. I guess this was his way of telling me he missed me. To show him that I did miss him too I petted him behind his ear.

"He missed you."

I looked up at Morelli. "Yeah, just as I did." I wasn't sure of how Joe meant it. Was it a metaphor or something for him missing me or did he literally mean that Bob missed me?

When I let go of Bob I stood straight again.

"For how long have you been sitting here?" he asked.

"I don't exactly know but it must be over a half hour. I knocked and belled but you would not open the door so I assumed you'd be taking Bob for a walk and waited 'til you came back."

"I was taking a shower so I guess I missed your knocking and belling." He explained. "And why did you wait or even come?"

"I wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"About a lot but mostly about us."

"Steph, there is no more us. And I think there never was an _us_. There used to be a you and me but no _us_."

"Well, then I wanna talk about you and me becoming an _us_."

"This would not bring us anywhere." He closed the door and took the three stairs down. "Plus, I got no time for this right now. Gotta walk Bob."

I followed him. "Do you mind me coming along?"

"Yes."

"Well, I do not care. I am coming with you anyway." I said with a grin on my face already knowing that I was on a good way to get on his nerves.

**Joe's POV**

She looked great! And wearing that red top with these shoes made her look even sexier. It was making it harder for to resist her. She was like always irresistible even while she's being sassy. In fact it made her more of the woman I loved.

"You shouldn't be." I grinned. "If you plan on walking him with me you'll have to pick up all the small heaps and carry it around 'til you can throw it away." This was not the nicest but I hoped this would make her not walk along.

"We'll see." I already knew she wouldn't do so but it was worth the try.  
We walked the usual way down the street with Bob and it felt like we'd be a happy family. I sighed because this would never happen.

"What?" She interrupted the silence.

"What?"

"You sighed. So I assume you were thinking of something." Horrific how well she knew me. "So what did you think of?"

"Nothing."

She laughed. "The officer that has to identify lies daily is such a bad liar."

I didn't say anything because I was still hoping she would get bored and leave. So there we were, back to the silence that was a rare thing when we were together.

The walk was pretty awkward because no one of us said anything since Steph laughed at how bad I was at lying. Coming back to the front door of my house I stopped and let Bob in.

I couldn't believe what was standing on the ground. "Did you write this?"

She blushed and couldn't reply, instead she nodded shyly. This was so sweet when she blushed because every time she did she became somewhat shy which- well, was cute.  
"I would really like you to come in but it's really messy here. Bob did a good job at-"

"Oh I don't mind!" Her red cheeks were about to stain back to her usual skin color.

I sighed. "Fine! Come in!"

She giggled contently like a little child that just won the battle with her mother about getting a second cookie. A sweet side of her, in fact.

I went to the kitchen to drink something and Stephanie followed me.

"So are you planning on adhering to me like a limpet?"

"I guess so."

"I am serious."

"Me too. Oh is it not too early for drinking beer?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I want some too."

"I thought it's too early for beer." I gave her a bottle and she drank it from the mouth of the bottle like water.

I sat down on a chair and rested my arm on the backrest.

"Somebody broke into my apartment last night." She said.

"What?" These bastards of burglars! What was it that lured them to her apartment?! "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. And nothing got stolen too." She took another sip before going on speaking. "But it's weird tho, isn't it? I mean why would somebody break in but not steal anything?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe they were in the wrong apartment."

She looked at me like I was speaking Chinese or something. "Oh yeah because this would be the first time that someone broke into my apartment!"

"Well, I got another theory but it's ugly."

"I think now you get me."

"But this doesn't mean it has to be true, right?"  
She sat down on the other chair and hid her face with both her hands. I put the bottle down.

"Cupcake?" Oh please, don't be crying! Oh please, please, please! I really hate it when she did so. I felt horrible whenever I saw tears falling down her pretty face.

She didn't say anything so I got up and went to her to strike her hair back.

"Cupcake? Are you crying?"

"Of course not!" She hissed while I could hear her crying.

I shouldn't have done this but I pulled her out of her chair into my arms.

"Shush, sh-shush, don't cry. Please, don't, it doesn't look good at you when you do so." I tried to calm her while stoking her curly brown hair. This embrace felt so good.

"I can't do anything right!" She cried on.

"Oh this is not true!" I still tried to stop her from crying. "But please stop crying. Don't waste your energy on this. Please?"

She sniffed which was a good sign. It meant she was trying to quit crying. She held me closer than she just did.  
I wasn't allowed to hold her like this when it make my stomach tingle. This was the way I didn't want to take so I detached myself from the embrace, hesitantly.

"What do I see there? Is this the brightest smile I ever saw? Oh my God yeah it doubtlessly is!"

This made her smile. Good that this still worked. I wiped away the tears with my thumbs for which I had to cup her cheeks.

"I am sorry." She said looking me directly in the eyes.

"It's okay. Everybody has a bad day once a time."

She shook her head. "No. I don't mean this."

I looked baffled at her.

"I am sorry for what I've done to you." She lowered her voice and I could feel more tears following. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want to do what Dickie once did to me. I really didn't want that."

I put my hands away from her face and sat back down. "Well, but you did."

She let the waterfall of tears out. "I am so sorry! I know I ruined everything we ever had! If I could I would rewind that all but it isn't a movie- I wouldn't forgive me either if I were you. I know how much I've hurt you and there is nothing that could heal this wound that is in your heart. I really do know this.

And somehow I think your wound goes deeper than that what I've experienced. For me it was a relief that Dickie cheated on me. Because if he wouldn't have I'd probably be still married to him and he could be hurting me all over again, you know." Steph sniffed and I took out a tissue out of my pocket and handed it her.

"Maybe this goes for you too? Maybe I am not the right woman for you. And you needed to be cheated on to see that you haven't found your true love yet."

**Steph's POV**

I came to convince him that I was worth taking back so why did I just tell the contrary? The answer was easy. Because I loved him and couldn't let him be so miserable by being with me. He deserved a woman that could give him everything I couldn't.

The crying had slowed down but I felt like I should be going home now so I turned on my heels to leave. But before I made it out of the kitchen my wrist was held which made me stop walking.

"Don't go yet."

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have come." I tried to loosen his grip but he wouldn't let go. Instead he pulled me into him and before I knew he was kissing me.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Part 2**

I blinked and realized I had fancied myself as being pulled into him _and _kissed by him. He wasn't even standing when I was about to leave. It appeared like he was better at letting go than I was. Or maybe it was just because it was easy to let _me _go.

"Call me if anything happens. Like when the burglar comes back or anything else."  
I turned around with raised brows.

"Take care," he said looking at his bottle and I left.

**Joe's POV**

As I heard the door lock behind her I slammed my fist on the table so hard that the bottle canted over.

"Fuck!" I bellowed which made Bob scurry into the kitchen barking at me.

I stood up and grabbed some paper towels to clean up the mess up. He barked again.

"What! I know I shouldn't let her leave like this," more barking. I threw the paper towels away and let myself fall onto the chair. I kept sitting there for a while thinking about how far we had actually come. And yet we haven't come very far. We were over thirty already but acting like teenagers.

In an instant I got up rushing out of the kitchen toward the door after taking the keys.

"Come on Bob! Gotta bring mommy back!" I let him in the car and locked behind him.

I got in and drove to her apartment in a speed I've never driven in. I was not allowed to let my anger and hurt control my story. I wanted a happy ever after just like in fairy tales. I mean sure everybody wants happiness, no one wants pain. But you can't make a rainbow without a little rain. Right? And I think it was about time for _our_ rainbow to shine.

Rolling down on the parking lot we got out and hurried upside. My princess was awaiting me already.

Good thing I had a key to her apartment. But I refused to use it. I didn't exactly know why but I just didn't. Instead I knocked at the door- no reaction. I knocked again- nothing. There was something wrong. I knew she was home- at least her car was parked outside. And I was 98% sure of her not taking a shower. Immediately, I put out my key, but it didn't fit. Did she really change the lock? What the fuck! And then it hit me. The burglar!

I drove against the door sidewise to get us in the door. It sprang open.

I had to cover my nose because of the fetid odor which was in the air. "Steph," I called out.  
Bob ran and I followed him until he stopped in the floor where Steph was lying. I knelt down and shook her. Checking her pulse I let out a sigh of relief.

**Steph's** **POV**

As I opened my eyes I found myself tucked in white bed linens. The smell was kind of familiar. The St. Frances Medical Center.

I changed the position I was sitting in but perceived that my head ached terribly.

"You're awake," I was taken by surprise when I heard a voice I knew too well.  
Joe was sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Yeah," but I couldn't remember why I was even here. And I didn't know why Joe was there either.

He looked concerned. "You feeling okay?"

I nodded.

"You remember what knocked you off?"

I thought for some seconds. And at a single bow I could reminisce it all. "I got into the apartment and before I knew I was on the floor!" I said. "Oh God! Rex! He's still in the apartment!"

He put his hands on mine to calm me down. "He's fine. Don't you worry! I took care of him." I looked at him to check if he was telling the truth. He was.

I kept silent and realized that his hands were still covering mine. The touch of him felt good. As he noticed my gaze which was fixed on our hands he slowly moved his hands away. Darn me! Why did I have to look at them anyway!?

"I found something in your apartment that could possibly be responsible for your knock off," he broke the silence.

"What?"

"Some kind of ball."

"A ball?"

"Not a usual ball. It was made of metal- and it stunk."

"What are you talking about?"

He kept eye-contact with me. "I took it and delivered it to the lab to check if my assumption's right."

This got me speechless. He made it clear that he didn't want to have to do anything with me anymore, didn't he? And yet he was sitting here telling me he checked for that what knocked me out.

"How comes you're here and apparently you also were in my apartment? I thought we broke up for good."

He blushed for quite some time. I thought he'd give me some answers but instead he stood up and kissed my forehead.

"Are you leaving?" I didn't get it. What was going on? "Joe?"

He was about to leave but turned on his heels and came back. My heart was beating a tick faster than it usually did.  
"I'm gonna tell you later," he whispered to me. His lips barely touching mine.

"What?"

He shook his head and left.  
What was this supposed to mean? I pinched me. No, I was not dreaming.

Thirty minutes later I was standing outside the hospital realizing I had no car to go home. The doctor said the headaches would pass off soon. This was no reason for me to stay any longer in this building.

I took out my cell. So who should I call for a drive home? My dad was an option, but he'd tell mom who would ask me questions. Ranger- no, I didn't want to be reliant on him.

After some time I saw Lula's red firebird coming closer.

"Jump in, girl," she demanded.

"Smells like chicken here," I commented when I buckled my seatbelt.

"I have some buckets left on the backseat if you want some."

I looked at the backseat and saw two half empty bucket of chicken. "Nah, I'm good."

"So what was the matter this time that you're at the hospital?"

"You make it sound like I'm often here which I am not."

"Whatever"

"I fainted and bam! I was there."

"What?" She stared at me like I was anything but human. "This is no reason to go to hospital for me."

"Well, if it was up to me, I wouldn't have come!"

"Who brought you there then?"

"Morelli."

"What? I thought you were like dead for him and stuff."

I shrugged my shoulder. I still didn't know how he managed to find me all fainted at time and bring me to St. Frances either.

At home, I first wanted to check on Rex. Maybe this was pathetic and for most of the people he might be Rex, the hamster. Nothing more than a pet. But he was way more than that. I didn't feel so alone with him in the apartment. Too bad he couldn't make loud annoying noises like a cat or a dog. A dog! Aww, how I missed Bob. Sure I'd seen him earlier today but it was not the same. I sighed big. My life had become dull and grieving. As if it wouldn't be enough a silly idiot is messing with me out of fun! Who was I!?

I went to the counter in the kitchen where Rex' cage which was actually a terrarium as standing but found nothing there. Morelli said he took care of him. So where would he bring him?

I went over to Mrs. Bestler and knocked. At the third knock she opened up.

"Oh! You're surely here for your mouse. Wait, I am gonna bring him."

"He is actually a hamster." I corrected her but she had already disappeared back into her apartment.

"Here you go." I took the terrarium and thanked her. "I still don't know why you're living here."

I gave a questionable look. "I don't get what I mean, ma'am."

"Why aren't you living with this cop already? Aren't you together since forever?"

"Well-"

"He's a real good guy. You can be happy someone like him was destined for you."

"He's not my boyfriend," I interrupted her.

"What a bummer! But I am sure you'll find a way to solve whatever it is that keeps you both in this magnetic field."

I let myself fall into the couch when I entered my apartment and closed my eyes after putting the terrarium back to where it normally stood. I wished I could sleep forever. I didn't see a reason so enticing to stay awake. Another sigh escaped my mouth and this was the last thing I could remember afterward.

A cold breeze brought me into the real world. If it was up to me I wouldn't live here. The dream-world was a much better place.

Fall seemed to be in a hurry. I stood up and looked down at me. I was still wearing the clothes I'd been wearing earlier. I went through my hair which I felt were sticking out. Heading to the bathroom I let hot water in the tub and peeled myself out of the clothes. From the cupboard I took out a package of bathing pellets. I bashed all five that were left. When the bath tub was full enough I got in and lied there for some minutes. But after some minutes, it was too boring for me so I got out again and ran with a towel around me into the bed room to take my iPod. Getting in the water I heard music meanwhile.

In the middle of _How to Save a Life_ by The Fray I pressed on _pause_. I could swear I had heard something. Oh! Now you're hallucinating! I told myself. It was just the silence that made me hear voices, I calmed myself.

Something still wasn't so convincing so I abandoned the tub taking a towel in which I tucked my precious body parts in. Walking on tip-toes I opened the door to sneak out of the bathroom.

"Hurry up, you midget," someone hissed.

"Don't call me midget! I am no midget! Am I calling you warlock? No!"

I followed the voices but didn't enter the bedroom instead I tried to crawl to where my bag was. I was positive about them being the burglars that broke in the previous night.

I needed my phone. But it wasn't that easy to crawl on all fours when you're wrapped in a towel that was not that long.

"What the fuck are you doing with this?" The midget said who was wearing a black overall and a black mask to hide his midget's face. The same was the other dumbass wearing.

"This is not that bad. I could use it."

The other one slapped him. "This is not even for men! Put the bra back!" What the fuck! A pervert was sifting through my lingerie! I crawled a little quicker than I used to, at least as quick as the towel allowed me to. Getting to my bag I searched for my cell.

When I found it I thought for a second whom I best call. Morelli said I should call whenever the burglar came back, didn't he?

I hoped he wasn't already in bed which he 100%ly was since it was past midnight.  
_Pick up! Pick up, please! _I whispered to myself.

"Huh?" A sleepy noise came as an answer.

"They are back." I whispered as low as I could.

"Huh? Who?" He wasn't awake yet.

"The burglars are back. They are here!" I said, this time a bit louder.

"What?"

"The fucking-" Oops! Too loud, Steph! "The burglars are back!" I whispered again.

"What was this?" I heard one of them hiss. I crawled to behind my couch in hope they wouldn't catch me there.

"_Help_," I said very low into the phone and hung up.

"Here's no one." The short one said.

"Do you really think she and this cop came back together again?"

"She's not here so suppose they're banging at his place."

"I have a bad feeling though. Have you done what you were supposed to do?"

The position I was in started feeling uncomfortable so I carefully moved a little so my knees wouldn't hurt that much. Obviously a mistake. My foot cracked against the wall hard enough to be heard. I held the towel closer to me and closed my eyes like a little kid wishing them both to disappear.

"Damn it!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Ostensibly I was meant so I opened my eyes and faced the masked men in front of me.

"Th-th-this is m-m-m-my a-apart-men" trying to sound cool which I failed in at that moment.

"Get up!" The little man demanded somewhat nervously.

As I didn't he repeated his demand, louder this time. I got up hesitantly and stood weakly.

It was weird to be looking at a man that only reached your knees. A giggle escaped me.

"What are you laughing at?" The other said grouchy. I immediately stopped.

Good thing was they weren't looking armed.

Out of sudden the warlock had a gun in his hands directed toward me.

"What do you want from me?" I said more confidently than earlier.

They both snorted with laughter as if I've just told a joke.

"You? You do not have anything of use. In fact you're of no use for anyone. All you do is to destroy other lives and now you're gonna witness your own life being destroyed."

"I haven't destroyed any lives!"

"The hell you didn't!" He was now fully yelling at me and the weapon in his hands looking at me didn't make me feel any safer. I closed my eyes for one more time and begged for this being a bad dream I would wake up from soon.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**Joe's POV**

I looked at the alarm clock. 1.25 a.m. What the fuck! Was that Stephanie who had just called me? I thought about it and recognized her voice even if she whispered. I forced myself to get up and scuffed my feet out of bed. I put some pants on I found on the floor and a shirt. Turning on the lights I now went a little quicker downstairs.

Something had happened, that's why she called in the middle of the night. It was doubtful that she called for sex or something. Yeah, this was pretty doubtful.

Putting my jacket on, I took the keys and hurried out of the house to my car and drove to Stephanie's apartment. Good thing she didn't live that far away from me.

When I came to the parking lot I thought of how I would go into the apartment. I mean she had changed the locks… I looked up at the window of the bedroom of her and saw the light was on. I hoped she was fine but her call at this time of the day approved she wasn't.

Taking three steps at once I literally flew to Steph's apartment. Flannelly voices were hearable. I listened to those voices for a minute but I could not identify Steph's voice.

Turning sidewise I took a startup and forced the door open. To my surprise it jumped open at the first attempt. I went into the apartment. Good that I had taken my gun with me.

"Hey!" I called out as I entered the living room where I found Steph sitting on her couch and two men of whom one was not really tall standing armed in front of her, now looking at me in horror.

"Damn it!" Suddenly the gun was pointing at me.

"Joe!" Steph wanted to stand up but the small one commanded her to stay where she was.

"Hands up and no one will get hurt!" I warned them. "Put that gun of yours down and kick it slowly aside."

Why the hell were they even wearing black masks? Were they that hideous? I've seen a lot of dumbasses wearing masks during any acts but these were definitely the silliest looking ones.

He put his gun slowly down- at least I thought so until he literally flowed changing places with the dwarf and detained Steph by keeping held the weapon against her temple. As a reflex she straightened up like on command, with her eyes wide opened.

"Now, _you_ take your weapon down and nobody will get hurt." He repeated my own words. They came out like through an old recorder that was lying for too long in the basement. Something told me the taller one was not good to joke with so for starters, I did as been told and put my gun down.

"Go, get it," he demanded his dwarf friend who took my gun like a cockroach which just had been hit by sudden light.

"Now let her go," I said.

A little giggling escaped them both. "Nice try, homeboy, but it ain't that easy. You're a cop and we are your enemies. This does not cast a positive light on the whole situation."

"So what? What are you going to do about it?" I said while stepping closer by every word.

"There are a lot of options and umm-" He sounded a little unsecure by now. I bet this was the first time he had to deal with being caught.

"Well sure there are," still moving closer. "But we all know which one is the best for all the involved, don't we?"

He planted himself with his legs apart- probably to give himself new courage or power to tough this out.

From the corner of my eye I could see Steph following my steps with her gaze. She was smart enough to know when it was time for her to backfire. Every other woman would have needed a word right on cue but she did not. She stood up like a rocket and literally jumped at the dwarf. I heard a scream coming from him.

As I approached the man I had the chance to practice a move of Tai Chi I've learnt a while ago when I tried something different than drinking to survive the heartache. Surprisingly, I could take off both guns since my move made him kind of perplex. I smiled because apparently Steph was perplexed too. She did not expect me to be capable of such a thing.

I held his hands behind his back and forced him to his knees.

"Let's see who's hiding behind those masks." I pulled at his mask but it was not easy on account of him dithered that much that I even had to let him go to not hurt him by my grip.

"Ouch!" Steph's voice creaked. I turned to see why. Her towel loosened and fell to the ground. The short man had hit her somehow which made her towel get loosened. Now he was running like a crazy fly that was once hit by a fly flap.

"What the-"

Both the jerks ran with a duffle bag. I did not know why but I did not make the effort to run after them. "Are you okay?"

She looked at me with her blue eyes wide opened- looking me in the eyes and looking down at herself and then again looking at me. In snatches, she knelt down to pick her towel up and wrapping it around her bare body.

"Yes," She cleaned her throat. "I, I just umm-"

I grinned even if it was in middle of the night. "Relax! It's not like the first time I saw you naked." I said with a wink. She blushed.

I looked around in her apartment. "What did they want?"

"I, I don't know." She said. "I was just taking a bath when I heard these noises. Do you think they are dangerous?"

Our eyes met and I was not sure of what to answer. Steph let out an annoyed sigh and rubbed her face. "I am so damn tired of this!" She plopped on the couch and leaned her head with her arms on her lap. Her hair covered her face. I sat down beside her but none of us said anything. After a couple of minutes I heard low sobs coming from her.

Putting my arm around her shoulder I combed her hair aside with my fingers to surface her pretty face. She kept her glaze down but I wanted to see those shiny blue eyes when I talked to her so I lifted her face. First she refused to look at me but after several attempts she finally gave in.

I opened my mouth to say something but it fell close again. I did not know which words to choose to say the right thing. Slowly, I just went over her bare shoulders up her collar bones, her neck to her soft skin which was moistened by all her silent tears. I could not help it but touch her lips. They were soft and so kissable. My glance was now held at them.

I might have licked my lips because she was suddenly staring at them. Maybe just one kiss was okay? Taking her face in my hands I practically pulled her into me and our lips met.

First there was no reciprocating from her side but then- all at once- she did nail my mouth and she did nail it real good and hard. All the emitting sparks were sensible. The warmth and the grace in the ambiance were diffusing all over the room directly from our bodies to the outside. Nothing could have managed us to go apart at this moment. The tongues danced with each other on their own dancing floor of the inside of our mouths. It was no race but a confederation.

She broke the passionate but impulsive kiss to catch her breath. Even I breathed heavily afterwards.  
The blush on her face returned as we sat there eye to eye with my hand still on her body. I removed it slowly.

Why was it so strange- not even strange exactly- but it was kind of odd. Did we not have kissed hundreds of times before? Of course, we have but there we were- sitting in all silence like we've just met and fell in love again. _We fell in love again. _

"Do you feel it too?" I whispered.

"I've my towel still tucked around me." This was like a miracle even to me. I did not feel the urge to rip the towel off of her. I did not notice the changings that have been done recently. But now I saw the whole track record and her cheating on me and our recent break-up have changed us, too. For the better I would even say.

"We've changed." I said a little louder than a whisper and stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but don't you _feel_ it too? You are a totally new person just as me." I paced.

"Is that good?"

I gave a shrug. "I don't know but there's a fresh feeling, you know… When we kissed-"

I paused before going on talking. "I liked it. This feeling that came along with it. For a moment it was like I forgot about the world. There were just you and me, _us_." I searched for any cognizing in Steph's eyes, and there it was: That twinkling in this blue. She now stood up too.

"Love," she said so low that it was barely hearable.

"Yes, love," I approved. The wall clock belled three o'clock and I felt a fatigue coming over me which was also shown by my yawns.

"You should sleep." She suggested with hope remarkable in her face.

I nodded. "Yes, you should too." I smiled tiredly. Wandering to the bedroom I brought the quilt to the sofa where I took off my shoes but kept my shirt and pants on. Steph was still standing there looking at me. "Isn't it getting cold in this towel, Cupcake?"

"I'm fine with it." She hesitantly replied.

I hoisted the quilt exhibiting her to join me.

"But, but you said you-"

"I would feel better if I knew you were safe. And you being in my arms is the best way I would know that."

She walked toward the bedroom. I sighed disappointed. She apparently didn't want to sleep together with me. But then she came back with a t-shirt a little long for her instead of her towel. A smile appeared back in my face.

"Isn't this mine?"

"It _was_ yours but now it seems to belong to me," she said somewhat sassy but I liked it.

I skidded a bit to make room for Steph, and she got into the blanket. I automatically embraced her to which she seemed to feel comfortable enough to let me. There was a black and blue mark on her arm. I took her arm and caressed it to only plant a kiss on the bruise.

"Why don't we lie in bed?" She asked.

"Just in case the idiots of burglars intend to come back," I intertwined my free hand with hers. "That way it's easier to catch 'em before they even get a chance to fool around, you know."

She seemed to be content with this respond because she didn't say anything afterward.

It was nice to be lying so close with Steph. Too bad I had to wake up from this dream in less than four hours.

Steph's breathing slowed down into a regular rhythm and I assumed she was about to doze off.

"I love you, Cupcake," I whispered not sure of whether she heard it or not.

**Steph's POV**

Sunshine coming through the window awakened me. I stretched and looked around and found myself on the sofa in the living room. It was weird because I had to smile because of a dream. I dreamt, yesterday night, Joe came to my rescue and we ended up sleeping together on the sofa. This was really nice to wake up with such thoughts.

I made my way to the bathroom to shower and get all dressed.

It didn't take me too long, only a little bit over an hour. My eyes were encircled with a fine line of eyeliner, and a single coat of mascara was applied on the upper eyelid. Alright, it was two coats of mascara but there's no big difference, is there? I felt like painting my lips today so I took my wonder deep pink lipstick. It made my lips look fuller than they already were but it did not look too excessive so it did not look cheap and nasty.

In addition I had a, with small darker flowers printed skirt on which reached about four inched beneath my derrière and a black pantyhose. My feet were in black D'Orsay's perfectly matching with my black purse. The upper part of my body was dressed in a lightly sheer black blouse of which I needed to wear a quite nice looking bra, of course a black one. I did not do much with my curly hair, just whipped it back and forth several times. Looking in the mirror I found myself looking not bad. The day could begin. I was ready to tough it out.  
But first I needed my cup of coffee. In the small kitchen of mine I noticed a piece of paper hanging at the fridge.

_Good morning Cupcake!  
I hope you slept well last night even if it were only a few hours of sleep. I needed to go to work earlier today and Bob still needs to check on but this I could not manage- would you please go for a walk with him? Thank you._

_Love, Joe. _

_P.S.: With this I am inviting you over to me for tonight at 6 p.m. Bob would be glad to see you again then. _

Morelli was here last night. This was no dream, he was really here! Oh God! Could it be that everything was turning for a better for us? Did we have a future?

My heart was about to pop out of my chest because of the joy I felt at the thought of being unite again with Joe, for good.

At the 'office', after taking Bob out, I cropped up with a silly smile on my face. I barely felt tired.

"See who's joining us. Ms. Sunshine herself," I was greeted by Lula. "Whoa. Why is you smiling so stupid?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I turned to Connie who was painting her nails blood red. "Is there anyone new for me?"

"Only small fishes," she looked up. "Seems like you got laid this morning, huh? Or why this appearance," pointing with her index finger at my clothes.

I shook my head. "No! Why can't I be happy looking without getting laid before?"  
They both shrugged.

"I think we found our way back together." I went on explaining.

"Whatcha mean you _think_?" Lula asked.

"I mean we're not back together but we possibly will be later..."

"Wait, who are we talking about, Batman or Mr. Hottie?"

"What? Mr. Hottie, umm Joe of course! Stop thinking I would have any sexual or emotional relationship with Ranger 'cause we ain't have anything! There's only Morelli. Period." I was impressed by how confident and decided I sounded for the first time. Even Connie and Lula seemed to have noticed this change.

"Gurl, you seem to finally know what, umm, who you want, huh?"

"Definitely."

They both suddenly clapped their hands while shouting synchronistical "Finally!"

"Enough, enough! It is real sweet how supportive you are but now back to work please."

"Oh work can wait, it ain't running away nowhere," Lula said.

"Well yeah but the FTAs _are_ indeed running away."

"Since when are you so keen on work?" Connie asked.

"I am not keen o-"

"Then you won't mind going out now, right?"

"Now?" Wasn't it too early yet?

"Not going out like going out but going out like going out to eat something good," Lula explained further.

"I'm in," Connie jumped up of her seat and took her keys and jacket.  
"We really want to go out now." I repeated more like a statement than a question to make me believe it myself.

We spent the day more on shopping than really going out to eat something but I don't avert that we did not eat. We of course did.  
By now it was 1 p.m. and we were back at the bond 'office' which was still a bus… Now after all the shopping and eating my mood for chasing idiots had faded away by then and I thought of going home.

"Hey mom, could dad please pick me up? I'd lie borrow Big Blue if grandma allows."

Twenty minutes later I was at my parent's and wanted to drive Big Blue out of the garage when Grandma came to join me.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? I bet your mom will have nothing against you staying."

"I am not sure."

"Do you have better plans? Chasing evildoers?" Her eyes widened with expectations.

"No."

"I wouldn't stay anyway when I was you. It's not really interesting here. What about going out tonight?"

What was the deal with the going out thing? "What about your friends?"

"Today they are fully booked." Poor Grandma.

I gave her a kiss on her cheek before I got in Big Blue. "Maybe next time." With this I left and drove home.

First of all I took off my shoes and then headed to Rex to say hello.

"Today is for sure a weird day, isn't it?"  
The good thing of being home so early was that I could take the advantage and catch up the sleep I missed even if I still was not feeling tired. But a beauty sleep can't be bad for you, right?


	5. Chapter 4

**So this is the result of months of waiting. Hope you'll enjoy reading this and end up thinking that it was worth the wait.**

* * *

**Ch.4**

**Steph's POV **

As I awakened it was already half past five, that was why I practically literally jumped out of bed and hurried into the bathroom to freshen myself up. I thought about changing my clothes but I had not that much time so I ended up going to Morelli in the same appearance I went around in for the entire day.  
Since Rex had disappeared in his soup can I skipped saying bye to him.

As ridiculous as it sounded my heart was racing faster the closer I came with Big Blue to Joe's house. I could have taken my own shitty car but I did not want to risk anything on account of the amount of car explosions…

Approaching the doorway I took in a deep breath. The door opened although I hadn't ringed or even knocked.

Morelli appeared in his casual clothing. Some fine lines of tiredness visible under his chocolate brown eyes were staring me in the eyes.

"You made it!" He greeted me with nothing like a hug or kiss but an irresistible smile. "You look great!"

"Yeah, umm thanks" jeez! Why had I nothing real to say? I knew him for my entire life!

"Don't you wanna enter?" He took a step aside to let me in.

"Umm- yeah," What the frick?

Morelli sniggered at my replies.

"What's so funny to laugh about?"

He didn't stop laughing "Nothing, nothing."

"Uh-huh." I only said while smiling sneakily.

I sat down on the couch where I so often had sat, and it felt good. Like home. I think it had always felt like home to me, but I somehow undermined that feeling. But why? Something had changed. And it was not this house that had changed. It rather was me, I guess.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to interrupt you while you're so deep in thoughts but-"

"No, no, it's alright!" I quickly interrupted him.

He smiled. "Okay. So you hungry?"

"Umm yes," I cleaned my throat, "I mean not necessarily. Only if you want to eat, too?"

He shook his head and disappeared into the kitchen leaving me alone in the living room. Bob was there, but when he was not that a talkative converser. I stood up and paced through the room examining everything to reminisce old days I, we, had spent here.

It was weird how none of us had any photos of anyone like family members, friends or even us hanging on the walls. Seeing those blank walls I felt the urge of putting photos of us there. Not perfect ones where you wear an appropriate dress or suit but more like silly photos which exuded the happiness and the love we had. _Had. _

Thinking further about it the little saddening fact that told me we had never been that happy or in love hit me. My smile faded into a quite sigh.

But maybe I, we, were given one more chance? One last one.

"I hope you don't mind waiting for your dinner a little longer than expected." Joe shouted through the kitchen walls.

I walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see a mess of cooking pots, ingredients which would be enough to cook a meal for the whole state of NJ, and other things like stains of tomato sauces or so.

"What's that all?" I couldn't remember this kitchen ever been so messed up. Its stove has seldom been used and dishes in the sink? We, umm, Joe always tried to not use any of the dishes if not necessarily needed.

"Umm, I am cooking."

My eyes widened in surprise. "You? Cooking? You can't cook."

"Well, yes, but I was taking some lessons from, umm my mom. She taught me the basic stuff about cooking-"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Does this face look like a joking one?" His face absolutely not looked like he was joking. More like a seductive one…

"You know you don't need to do that-"

"Yeah, I know! But I want to!"

Things definitely had changed! I was just not sure if for the better or worse.

"Alright." I took off my shoes and put them next to the couch, and went back to the kitchen with banded hair. "How can I help?"

Not only his lips were curled up but he was smiling with his eyes, too. My heart beat fastened some beats faster. How would I still have been alive without looking into those eyes which made my mind dumb and myself flying on cloud nine?

He held a wooden spoon toward my mouth. "Taste this."

"Mmmm."

"Is it good?"

"Hmmm!"

He took the spoon aside and opened the furnace door but closed it again.

"What's in the oven?"

"I am frying a chicken."

"Woah, seriously?"

He nodded and turned to the refrigerator. As he turned back to me he put some ingredients for salad on the working face.

"Will you clean that and make salad?" He said with this smile still on place. "I will set the table then. Guess then the chicken will be done. The sauce for the rice is already cooked."

"Umm, sure," for him I could do anything.

"Alright," and he wanted to leave me again.

"Wait!"

He turned with his brows up.

"Where are you going? The table's here."

He came back until his face was only a few inches away from mine. He tousled my hair. "Yeah, but we won't eat at this tiny table, huh?"

I wanted to ask why we would be eating then but I didn't.

"Alright. Then set the table wherever it is." I said to no one in particular but myself.

I searched for a knife I could use for cutting the cucumber, and even found one in the drawer. So, Joe was now able to cook. What's the big deal, right? I thought about what else had changed referred to Morelli.

If his talents would have changed – not that I would complain about him in bed since he was a real magician – but if his talents improved even better it would be a great thing…

Ugh! Who am I kidding? I don't see any profit in that yet! Even if his talents would be, like, upgraded, it would do me no good since I don't know if we would ever end up in bed again. Not after all that had happened. Not after the Hawaii fiasco and all the past years in general. Not in this life at all. He didn't even take his chance yesterday…

But I could not blame him. Maybe we could be friends? Thinking about the impossible possibility of being friends with Morelli made me laugh.

Ouch! Some sharp pain cut me off of thinking. Red fluid was flowing down. And it took me some seconds to realize that it was blood coming from my finger. I'd cut myself.

Darn it! No, darn you, cooking utensil! I turned on the water-tap and held my bleeding hand under it. Was there any Band-Aid?

I could not remember. So I took some paper towel and wrapped it around my hand so I could search for anything like Band-Aid. But there was nothing. Soon the paper towel was red, too.

"Joe?" I called. But there was no answer. "Joe!" I called out again, but louder this time.

The alarm clock of the oven started to ring and another alarm at the wall ringed. "Joe!"

"What? Oh, the meal's ready to be served," he said joyful as he entered the kitchen. He cut off the alarms.

"What's that? Is that blood?" Morelli pointed at the work surface as well as the floor. Nearly everything was stained with blood.

He now turned to me and spotted my hand still bleeding.

"Yeah, umm, this is no big deal. Just a small wound I appended when I was cutting the cucumber."

"The cucumber? You bleed over the cucumber?"

"What?"

"Just kidding! C'mon here, let me examine it." He extended his hand.

I approached him slowly.

He took a seat on one of the three chairs and pulled me gently onto his lap where he took my wounded hand. He reached for the folded towel on the table and carefully wrapped it around the wound. To make it stop bleeding he pressed his thumb on it.

"Does that hurt?" He asked calmly.

I shook my head- like in slow motion- totally speechless from the way he was vetting me.

After some short minutes he removed the towel and opened the bottle of water that was standing there and added some water on my hand.

"And now?"

I shook my head, again.

Caressing my hand he tried to remove red stains. When the blood seemed to have stopped and most of the stains seemed to be cleaned Morelli kissed the wound.

A warmth rushed through me.

"Does that hurt?" He asked again.

For the third time in a row I shook my head no. I was totally perplexed of the current situation. But I enjoyed it, though.

Some fetidness like something's burned got our attention and we instantly stood up.

"The chicken," Morelli said and rushed to the oven taking out the fried meal with gloves.

Dark smoke soared to the ceiling. And we had to open up the windows. All the smoke made us cough and with the chicken in Morelli's hands we left the kitchen.

"Here," he handed me the chicken. "Take it to the guestroom. You still know where it is?"

I nodded and did as I was told. By the time Bob was awakened and followed me now upstairs to the guestroom. As I looked down Joe had disappeared back into the kitchen.

"C'mon Bob, let's take this to the guestroom and see what your daddy's doing down there.

As I entered the room I noticed how Joe had managed to remodel this room to a dining room. Clever since this room was nearly unused.

A round table with a white tablecloth and red candles on it was in the room. It looked pretty with the diverse flowers on the sill. The small amount of furniture has been replaced by a woody cupboard. The two chairs around the table were made out of wood, too, and I guess so was the table.

Joe had set the table to the fullest, and the meal was the only thing missing. I put the chicken on the table and dunned Bob to not touch anything until I'm back.

He obviously understood me because he came along with me. This way he could not destroy anything in here.

On my way to Joe I nearly ran the poor guy over.

"Oh sorry! I was just about to look after you!" I apologized.

He laughed. "I am not the one who's bleeding. I am fine. I just wanted to bring the rest of our meal up here."

As we got back in the guest, I mean, dining room Morelli set the bowl with rice and the one with the sauce on the table. Like a gentleman he moved one of the chairs to the back and motioned to me to sit take a seat.

"Oh! Darn it! Wait," he rushed out of the room but appeared again in less than a minute. He held the Band-Aid high, "Not that your hand starts to bleed again while you're eating."

Joe knelt down and applied the Band-Aid on my hand and kissed it. What was it with the kissing my hand? "Umm, thank you!"

"I feel like I'm dressed down." I said while Joe ignited the two red candles.

"Oh, no! You're dressed just fine! Really, you look good."

I smiled and he took it as approve because he started to fill our plates with the self-made food.

"Hmm, this smells so good!" I mentioned.

"Hope it'll taste as good as it smells."

"Oh, it will," I guaranteed.

He looked up, "how do you know?"

"Because you made it," I could feel my cheeks getting red.

"Okay, this was a little cheesy, but sweet."

As I didn't say anything, he went on saying, "Alright, let's eat. We've really deserved it, huh?"

"Yes, I think so." I dipped a fork of rice in the sauce and tasted it. "Hmm, real good."

Morelli grinned. And we went on eating our meal which was a little burned but this didn't make it taste worse. None of us said anything for a quarter of an hour. And both of us did not seem to be bothered by the silence. In fact, it was a confortable kind of silence between two people that needed no words to communicate.

"How's your work going on?" I asked after some time.

"Uh-uh, we are not going to talk about work now, Cupcake."

"We are not? Okay…" He was calling me cupcake! Yes!

He shook his head, "no, let's just enjoy dinner." His smile was hypnotizing. Really. He could have demanded anything from me and I would have done it- no matter what- as long as this smile was in place.

I guess the silence bothered Bob, because he suddenly wasn't so quiet now. No, he was barking and pacing and just distracting me from Joe, I mean from dinner.

Joe stood from his stool. "What's the matter with you, boy?" Bob barked as if they were having a real conversation.

"You probably need some air, huh? And something to eat." Joe no looked over to me, "just go on eating, I am gonna bring him to the garden."

And once again, I was left alone.

One minute passed. Five minutes passed and turned to ten until Morelli came back. By the time I stopped eating and was feeling quite sated.

"What? You don't wanna eat any more?"

"This was pretty good and sating, and I am gonna explode if I eat more."

"So there is no space left in your belly for a dessert?" His smile looked even more seductive.

"Dessert? Well, I think there is some little space for a dessert." I was just wondering of what kind of dessert Morelli actually meant…

"Good!" Joe stood up and put his napkin aside. As he approached me he held out his hand. "But what about a dance before we come to the dessert?"

My body temperature ascended for some more degrees. "Dance?"

He went to the cupboard and took a remote what he used to play music with. Then he took my hand and led me to the middle of the room where he put his right arm around my waist and my right hand into his hand. The space between us as small as possible, but I didn't mind.

We danced like we've never danced together. It was quite nice, though.

I rested my head on his shoulder and we kept moving like this. Only the two of us, that's how the world seemed to be at that moment.

Joe came closer with his hand until his lips barely touched my ear. "Do you enjoy this night?" He said in a whisper.

The heat was rising and rising. "Uh-huh."

"Good." His lips moved along my ear downside to my neck and kissed my neck.

Why the hell had I to wear this stupid sheer black blouse? Couldn't I have worn anything that was easier to take off?

Morelli's lips moved their way to my shoulder, and removed the sheer fabric. I could just unbutton my blouse.

"Cupcake, don't even think of unbuttoning it."

I looked at him. "How do you know?"

He shook amused his head and went on with that what he was doing. Alright, I did not have to unbutton my blouse since his mouth did that already. Somehow.

My shoulder was bare and the blouse seemed to disappear piece by piece.

Before anything could get too hot Bob's barking was hearable.

"Jeez! What's the matter now?" Joe said.

"Umm maybe Bob wants to go back inside the house." I buttoned my blouse as we hurried downstairs to check on our dog.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
